


Penpals to Friends to Lovers to Getting a New Lover who was also Lover of One of the Before Implied Individuals

by CertifiedPissWizard



Series: JarJangObi fics [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Mind Manipulation, Jar Jar; i will do the same to my other boyfriend, M/M, Sith Jar Jar Binks, also, but the force was used in other respects, heavily implied, i meant for this to be wholesome lmaooooo, jar jar binks: i like my boyfriend so i will sith bond with him in marriage, mandalor jango fett rights, mild dark fic?, the force wasn't used to force the relationships, those ended up naturally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedPissWizard/pseuds/CertifiedPissWizard
Summary: Much like the last JarJangObi fic the title says it all,,,,,
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jar Jar Binks/Jango Fett, Jar Jar Binks/Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jar Jar Binks/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: JarJangObi fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932748
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Penpals to Friends to Lovers to Getting a New Lover who was also Lover of One of the Before Implied Individuals

Jar Jar was. Surprisingly tolerable. He was over the top and clumsy, but after having been forced to spend a great deal of time babysitting both Jar Jar and Anakin because his Master was too busy doing other, more important things, it became quite clear that the ineptitude was a ruse. Obi-Wan had somehow managed to get Jar Jar going into depth on the dialect of basic that the gungans speak, and it was most informative. He now knew more about the dialect than he had ever wanted to know at any point in his whole life. Still, long conversations about dialect or no, it was nice talking to Jar Jar. Strange, yes, but nice. The gungan had an interesting feeling about him in the force that was more soothing than anything else. It made him want to let down his guard some. He didn’t, of course. Obi-Wan, was, after all, a Jedi. He knew secrets. He couldn’t become attached. No matter how soothing the person felt in the force, how smart, how funny they secretly were. They were barely a week out from Coruscant, and Obi-Wan just had to keep it together and not get attached to the gungan.

The gungan wasn’t just another of those pathetic lifeforms Master Qui-Gon was so fond of though, wasn’t someone who would spit on him or spit on his duty because it sometimes involved violence. Jar Jar was good. He listened. He- Obi-Wan felt almost safe around him.

He had a vision of something terrible the night before they were back on Coruscant. He woke up panicked. It was stupid, his mind playing tricks on him, but he could have sworn Jar Jar used some sort of force suggestion to get him to fall asleep again- there was the sensation of soothing calm in the force and Obi-Wan was out like a light. Jar Jar looked concerned the next morning, keeping an eyestalk on him.

He could have sworn that Jar Jar’s eyes grew even more yellow when Master Qui-Gon dismissed Obi-Wan’s vision of younglings scattered still on the ground in the creche and a temple on fire. Jar Jar apparently decided to interrogate Obi-Wan on how his visions worked shortly after, his eyes looking like they were- his eyes were nice. Jar Jar had nice eyes and a soothing force presence and believed Obi-Wan about his vision. He wanted to make sure it wouldn’t come to pass. The force surged with that strange calm feeling and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but believe him. He felt tired, and when Jar Jar suggested he take a nap, promised to tell Obi-Wan when they reached Coruscant, well, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but believe that it was a good idea, too. It was understandable. He was tired, after all, and Jar Jar did mean well.

They ended up staying in contact, too, after Naboo. They stayed in contact through letters, and then when Jar Jar became the senator for Naboo, he and Jar Jar began regular lunch dates. It felt right when they ended up kissing. It felt natural. It was strange how quickly this happened, and it was strange how quickly Jar Jar became senator. That doesn’t change the fact that both of those things felt right. The quick wedding in the lower levels of Coruscant also felt right- Obi-Wan would have to hide it, but. It was nice, being bonded to Jar Jar. He could almost feel Jar Jar in the force, no matter where he was on Coruscant. It was ~~unnerving~~ reassuring. They had each other. There was someone else he could almost sense- a presence he didn’t know. There had been someone else at the wedding maybe? Obi-Wan didn’t remember it, just that it was perfect and felt right.

It only made sense for Jar Jar to go with him after the attempt on his life. Obi-Wan was running lead on his protection detail, after all, investigation or no. Jar Jar was incredibly competent, as well. He had gotten Obi-Wan on his back multiple times during their spars, although sometimes Obi-Wan may have thrown them. Incredibly pleasurable things tended to occur afterwards.

There was a clone army discovered during the investigation. The template was a bounty hunter named Jango Fett. Obi-Wan could feel him in the force. It was curious. It only made sense to stay and try and learn more. He had to convince Jar Jar some about it, but Jar Jar didn’t seem too upset. Jango was the same sort of interesting, clever, funny, competent that Jar Jar was, and assassination attempt on his husband or not, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but finding himself warming up to the bounty hunter. The bounty hunter, reluctantly, seemed to be doing the same. The one thing that they could definitely agree on was Jar Jar.

Obi-Wan found himself sucked into helping in training the army, raising Boba, kissing Jango. He had to do something- didn’t he? He hadn’t always- Kamino felt right, though. Everyone seemed confused sometimes about him being there- a bit dazed like after a mind trick- but everyone agreed that he’d been there from the beginning. Jar Jar had, too. He was in love, and he was happy. It was easy to put the strange wrongness to the side in the face of that. One of the jetiise came to Kamino, claimed to know him. Obi-Wan had no idea who they were. He said that, and then went home to his husbands, who, over time, he had grown to love even more. Let the jetiise take their army and fall to them. The Republic would fight against its sith lord, they would take the jetii’ade, and then Jango would have Mandalore again. He barely even dreamed about that before Obi-Wan and Jar Jar had entered into his life, but Obi-Wan couldn’t help but point out that they were his people. Manda’yaim was their home. He may have resorted to a few methods other than his words, like copious amounts of kissing, but still.

He had two husbands, a son, and soon they would all have an empire. All was as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> cliff notes:  
> Sith Jar Jar Binks: I like this person so I will befriend and maybe seduce and then marry them. Then through a complicated plot I will introduce my two husbands and hope they fall in love. I will support them in their dreams even if it means I need to help establish an empire. I love them both so much.   
> Also Sith Jar Jar: I will alter many peoples minds so my two husbands will have time to bond.
> 
> Yes he's supportive and wants healthy relationships yes he's on the creepy side of the spectrum he exists


End file.
